


ART for "Blind and Childish"

by KarneolVision



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Manip, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1531652">'Blind and Childish'</a> by joidianne4eva. Part of the smallfandombang round... 3? on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind And Childish (I Won't Fight It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531652) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 



> For now here's only the cover art. I'll be posting the rest of the artwork soonish.
> 
> So... I can't say how delighted I was reading this story, not only because of the really really small size of this fandom, but especially since, as I said at some point on my lj, it feeds a personal kink that is rather rarely catered to. It appears that I tend to almost invariably get the dynamics of my pairings wrong, or, to my mind, it's the major rest of the fandoms that often get them wrong, lol j/k obviously... Anyway, I really appreciate how in this story we get a Jack who is once more thrown into something that forces him to emancipate himself past his insecurities to become who he is, and an Elmont who is pushed into doubt and self-loathing and has to learn to leave those behind for good.
> 
> Was this spoilery? Probably. And to think that my actual kink in this is much more... mundane and way less poetic.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/bittersweet-twist/media/blindampchildish-cover_zpsd796da2c.jpg.html)


	2. Scenes

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two pieces for two scenes. One for the Omega ball and the other for that beautifully desperate moment between Isabelle and Elmont. 
> 
> I am not terribly creative when it comes to clothes etc...


	3. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I could list you all the buttons this scene pushes for me, lol, if that was of any consequence x)) It's a potpourri of kinks. It's wonderful.
> 
> I forgot how much fun manip-ing and painting in this manner are ^__^ Lots of fun.


End file.
